


(how long would you) wait for me

by RRHand



Series: forevermore. [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Doctor Legolas Greenleaf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fem!Gigolas, Female Gimli, Female Gimli (Son of Glóin), Female Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Female Legolas Greenleaf, Female Legolas, Female Legolas Greenleaf, Mob Boss Gimli (Son of Glóin), Modern Era, Organized Crime, POV Gimli, crime syndicate, fem!Gimli, fem!Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRHand/pseuds/RRHand
Summary: Legolas is living a crisis and Gimli comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: forevermore. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969705
Kudos: 17





	(how long would you) wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here we go again, with a little bit of angst but a lot of comfort. gimli is the best girlfriend <3 hope u guys enjoy it! see u at the end!!

When Gimli opens the door to her apartment, she knows that this is a bad day. Legolas has bad days, once in a while - really, it’s bound to happen when you hate your job and wish you could do anything else. The penthouse is dark and silent, with no lights on but the faint brightness coming from the master bedroom and the low voice of Elizabeth Bennet denying Mr. Collins proposal. 

The entryway also shows signs of Legolas presence; the beaten down winter coat the blonde loves so much in the coat rack, the sneakers under the small bench and the backpack on top of it, thrown. She came from work straight here, which is never a good sign. Legolas likes her space, likes spending time in her own apartment, though, the days this happens lessened less and less. 

Gimli is a people person by nature and skilled in handling interpersonal situations by nurture. It’s a kind of knowledge that gets you farther than math in the world that she lives in - you can’t be a successful leader of a crime syndicate without being able to deal with people, in all senses of the word.

So, she sees what’s happening. She just hasn’t figured out if Legolas herself knows or she’s willingly keeping herself in the dark to avoid addressing the situation. Gimli notices the days Leg goes home to her empty apartment and the decoration that was put there by her father’s designer are few and far between. Perceives that, each day that goes by, Legolas gets more tired, more annoyed and more miserable - and Gim knows the cause of it.

The redhead takes off her shoes, puts down her bag and hangs her coat. She closes the door, activates the alarm - knowing that nobody else is leaving tonight - and pads to the kitchen. She has a routine, by now, of what to do in the days Legolas would rather lose herself in the witty remarks of the second oldest Bennet girl than to exist. Gimli starts to make some hot chocolate for the two of them and soon she’s walking to the master bedroom.

“Bad day again, huh?”

Legolas only hums from under the many covers. She’s laying in her own pillows while cuddling with one of Gimli’s, watching Mr. Bennet tell Elizabeth he’d never talk to her again if she married Mr. Collins with a little smile on her face. She looks tired, with her hair messy, skin pale and deep, dark bags under her eyes. She seems weary, worn out. 

Legolas sits up and accepts a kiss and her mug, and, when Gim is also comfortably below the covers, she crowds close, placing herself underneath Gim’s right arm.

The redhead kisses the crown of her head and asks. 

“What happened, love?” 

Legolas stays silent for a few moments, looking straight ahead, and Gimli thinks she’s going to have to wait a little longer, until Legolas lets out a long-suffering sigh.

“My father called today,” she murmurs. “Wanted to know when I'm going to stop this ‘children’s play’,” the hand that isn’t holding the mug goes up in the air, making air quotes. “Wanted to know when I’m finally going to start working for him.”

The blonde slumps back, head resting in Gimli’s chest, and the redhead starts to idly play with the platinum hair, quiet. The feud between Gimli and Thranduil is a big one; their antipathy for each other started the day they met and hasn’t ended since. Thranduil thinks Gimli’s a waste of Legolas’ time and Gimli thinks Thranduil is an excuse of what a father should be. Legolas’ ever-deteriorating relationship with her dad, though, began some time after her mother died; without Haera serving as a buffer for them, things went downhill.

Still, Gimli knows what a healthy bond with your parents can do and she wants Legolas to be as happy as she possibly can, so she keeps quiet about Thranduil and only tries to help.

“And you’re considering it?” Gim inquires, no judgement in her voice. Lord knows that Leg would be wretched with the combo ‘working as a doctor’ and ‘working with her father’, but it’s her girlfriend’s decision - it has to be.

“Considering it?” Legolas suddenly sits up, hot chocolate slushing in her mug. She lets Gimli pick the cup up and put it in the nightstand, sensing a big conversation coming. “I am most definitely not considering it. Working with Father? Are you insane?”

Gimli raises her eyebrows, not as wounded as she is surprised. Legolas herself seems a bit shocked by her outburst.

“Sorry, sorry, love,” she rubs her face and ranks her hands down her long hair. “I don’t know what's happening with me.”

“Of course you know, Legolas,” Gimli answers gently, as if her girlfriend is a spooked cat. “Of course you do. More and more you have bad days and I come home to find you here, watching your favorite movie in the dark. Something gotta give, darling, something gotta give.”

Legolas looks down at her hands and, when she lifts her head again, there are tears in her eyes. 

“Maybe my plan hasn’t really worked out.”

Gimli hums once more and catches one of the blonde’s hands, holding it in her own. 

“You know, I really thought it was just a matter of time, that I just had to graduate, I just had to pass the board exam, I just had to become an attending, then I would start to _love_ this profession like everyone around me does. Like Father does.”

She squeezes Gimli’s hand and shakes her head. 

“I didn’t want to quit before because I was almost there. Almost there. And now I’m here. This is it,” she sighs again. “This is it and I hate it.”

She looks at Gimli, eyes full of tears and despair in her expression. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“Hey, hey,” Gimli coos and gets closer to Legolas. “Whatever you want, babe, that’s what you gonna do. You already did the hardest part, that is figuring out you ain’t happy like this, now you just gotta figure it out what you want.” 

Legolas lets herself fall unto Gim again, tired and drained.

“What the hell do I want?” She mouths against the column of her lover's neck. 

“You don’t have to figure it out anything right now, okay? But you can take one of your gazillion hobbies and see if you want to work with any of them or something like that. But there’s no rush, babe, no rush.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she answers and makes Gimli lay down, settling down half on top of her. 

“Whatever you choose,” Gimli murmurs, willing her to listen to this one last thing. “I’m gonna be right by your side. Whatever you choose.”

Legolas lifts to look at Gim’s face and, for the first time in the night, she smiles and kisses her. 

“I know, love. Thank you,” she whispers against her skin. 

And, like this, they quieten to watch Lizzie Bennet fall in love with Mr. Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments are super welcome! if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me! see you guys next time!


End file.
